


Bambi: The Start of all Great things

by skim_milk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bambi - Freeform, Disney, Disney Movies, Im unoriginal, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, Twitter, fast paced kinda, its bad, movies - Freeform, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skim_milk/pseuds/skim_milk
Summary: Kwannie @booboothefoolDream guy just asked me on my dream date??? Minus the dating part?????Minghao @the8Replying to @booboothefoolOh? 304 asked you on a date except he doesnt know youre dating yet? Iconic





	Bambi: The Start of all Great things

**Author's Note:**

> so i wrote this ages ago, i was gonna add more but never got around to it and then i found it today and i switched some things and here we are. 
> 
> enjoy this shit show.

hansol(o) @vernon

Sometimes i rap

72 following 1325 followers

______

hansol(o) @vernon ~ 33 minutes ago

wow. i’m home? finally i can sleep?

21 likes

______

hansol(o) @vernon ~ 4 hours ago

someone remind me why i agreed to this?

601 likes

\---------------------

kwannie @booboothefool

i wanna thank not only god, but also jesus

189 following 297 followers

Location, seoul

______

kwannie @booboothefool ~ 10 minutes ago

Ooh. shes starting,,,, this is kinda cute?

3 comments, 0 rt, 11 likes

______

kwannie @booboothefool ~ 23 minutes ago

Jeonghan found out that ive never seen bambi before and now hes threatening to drop me? 

16 comments, 2 rt, 19 likes

\----------------------

[Half an hour later]

hansol(o) @vernon 

My neighbor is crying? Really loudly??? While im trying to sleep????

jihoon @pdwoozi

Replying to @vernon 

ask him if hes okay you dick

\--------------------

Kwannie @booboothefool 

oH MY GOD THIS IS SO SAD :(((( JEONGHAN WHY DID YOU MAKE ME WATCH THIS?????

Hannie @1004angel

Replying to @booboothefool 

bc its good

DINO(saur) @chanchan

Replying to @booboothefool 

I did warn you that you might need tissues

\-------------------

hansol(o) @vernon

Wow,,,, my neighbor is,,,, really crying in there,,,,

hansol(o) @vernon

Replying to @vernon

Im gonna,,, message my landlord for 305’s number

\------------------

Private chat -> Land Lord Larry

Hansol: hey,,,,

Hansol: can you give me 305’s number???

Larry: idk. Can i?

Hansol: please?

Larry: why?

\-------------------

hansol(o) @ vernon

Why do i want this number again???

\--------------------

Private chat -> Land Lord Larry

Hansol: i uhhh… heard he wanted a cat

Hansol: and like,,, my friend is rehoming one

Larry: …. Sounds fake but okay….

Larry: [attachment, 1 contact Boo Seungkwan]

Larry: merry christmas and good luck getting the d

\------------------

hansol(o) @vernon 

I am not “getting the d”

Satanic Thot @joshuaboiii

Replying to @vernon 

we know

hansol(o) @vernon

Replying to @joshuaboiii

Fuck off

\-------------------

Private chat -> unknown

Unknown number: hey,,, are you okay???

\------------------

Kwannie @booboothefool 

Random number just texted me???? Asking if i was okay???? 

\-------------------

Private chat -> unknown

Unknown: its the guy from 304

\------------------

Kwannie @booboothefool 

Holy shit???

\-------------------

Add contact

[add]

Name: hot guy from 304?????

\-------------------

Private chat -> Hot Guy From 304?????

Hot guy: i heard you crying….

Hot guy: is everything okay?

\------------------

Kwannie @booboothefool

Fuck?

\-------------------

hansol(o) @vernon

Ive been left on read???

Jihoon @pdwoozi

Replying to @vernon

Its what you deserve

\-------------------

Private chat -> Hot Guy From 304?????

Kwannie: ahhhhh yeah?

Kwannie: im just,,,, watching a really sad movie

\-------------------

hansol(o) @vernon

Oh? A movie?

\--------------------

Private chat -> Hot Guy From 304?????

Hot guy: oh? What movie?

\--------------------

Kwannie @booboothefool 

This is extremely embarrassing. Id rather jeonghan drop me than this

  
Hannie @1004angel

Replying to @booboothefool

Fuck you you dont understand real pain

\---------------------

Private chat -> Hot Guy From 304?????

Kwannie: its about this child and his mother

Kwannie: and the mother is killed

Kwannie: and the son is (obviously) upset

Kwannie: but he doesnt really understand whats happening

Kwannie: and his father (who hes never met before) has to tell him that his mum died

Kwannie: and like,,, thats what im up to so far… 

\------------------

hansol(o) @vernon 

Was my neighbor crying over bambi? Bc honestly me too

Satanic Thot @joshuaboiii

Replying to @vernon

Spirit outsold you fake

hansol(o) @vernon

Replying to @joshuaboiii

No one cares about a shitty horse movie joshua

Satanic Thot @joshua 

Replying to @vernon

Is my name “no one” bc i obviously care about it you fuck wit

\--------------------

Private chat -> Hot Guy From 304?????

Hot guy: oh yeah

Hot guy: bambi’s a classic

\--------------------

Kwannie @booboothefool

How did he know i was watching bambi???? 

\--------------------

Private chat -> Hot Guy From 304?????

Kwannie: yeah,,,

Kwannie: id never seen it before

Hot guy: oh???

\-----------------

hansol(o) @vernon

I see opportunities and i take them

\------------------

Private chat -> Hot Guy From 304?????

Hot guy: wanna have a disney movie marathon????

\------------------

Kwannie @booboothefool

Dream guy just asked me on my dream date??? Minus the dating part?????

Minghao @the8

Replying to @booboothefool

Oh? 304 asked you on a date except he doesnt know youre dating yet? Iconic

\-----------------

Private chat -> Hot Guy From 304?????

Kwannie: depends,,,

Kwannie: are you gonna bring popcorn or no???

\-------------------

hansol(o) @vernon

Going to apartment 305 for disney and chill, but like,,, without the sex

Jihoon @pdwoozi 

Replying to @vernon

So basically just disney???

hansol(o) @vernon

Replying to @pdwoozi

No. we still chillin. Just not that type of chill.

\--------------------

hansol(o) @vernon

I just had my second gay awakening,,, like,,, “oh, im gay”

\------------------

[a couple movies later]

hansol(o) @vernon 

Li Shang may be beautiful, but Seungkwan is even more beautiful.

JUUUUUUUUUN @junhui

Replying to @vernon

I seriously doubt that anyone could be more beautiful than the Chinese king Li Shang.

hansol(o) @vernon

Replying to @junhui

I know. At first i didnt believe it either.

\-------------------

  
  


hansol(o) @vernon

Its 8:46am, ive been watching disney movies for nearly 10 hours, i cant feel my legs, i need to pee and a cute boy is sleeping on me,,,, 

  
  


Jihoon @pdwoozi

Replying to @vernon

Cool story bro. Get your ass to work. This song aint gonna write itself.

\--------------------

Private chat -> Hot Guy From 304?????

Hot guy: sorry i had to leave while you were sleeping

Hot guy: i had to get to work….

Hot guy: last night was fun

Hot guy: lets do it again sometime

Kwannie: yes.

Kwannie: lets.

\--------------------

Edit contact

[edit]

Change name from: hot guy from 304?????

To: Hansol <3

**Author's Note:**

> yeah its bad!
> 
> thanks for putting up with this shit.
> 
> please feel free to leave comments and kudos. 
> 
> thanks ^_^


End file.
